


The Doctor-Donna

by SherlockianSpy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Donna had chosen not to forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor-Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I am not BBC or the Moff. I merely enjoy the genius.

"I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you. The Doctor-Donna."

The Doctor felt his hearts break for the human in front of him. As much as he'd loved Rose, as brave as his Martha had been, this woman, Donna Noble, was his first real mate he'd had since he regenerated.

"Don't make me go back Doctor. Please, don't make me go back."

"If I don't, you'll die. Your brain will just burn up."

"How long will it take? If I stay this way, how long until I'm gone?"

He smiled, there was his Donna, brave in the face of death. She'd cried over forgetting, but was fearless now.

"I don't know. Maybe two weeks, maybe four days. There's no way to tell."

Donna wiped her eyes, no matter the Doctor's insistence, this was her choice. No one else could make it for her.

"I don't want to forget. I'd rather die. Please Doctor, don't make me forget."

"I don't want to watch you die Donna. I've already seen too many friends die. If I don't fix it now, I may not be able to later. This is it."

Donna smiled at him sadly,

"I don't care. I just don't want to forget. I don't want to go back to that old life."

"All right then, Donna Noble. I won't make you forget."

She'd lasted almost three months. She'd been in pain for so much of that time, but she hadn't forgotten. Not a single thing. They'd traveled in the TARDIS, like they'd always done. Only now they were strictly sight see-ers. The Doctor wanted to make sure Donna had good memories. He didn't want her to regret her decision.

After he mind had completely burned out, after his best friend left him for good, he'd taken her home. Wilfred and her mother had been told she was dying. Two days before it happened, Donna didn't want them to worry for too long. It didn't make handing her over to them any easier. He'd worried they would make him leave.

They didn't. They'd let him help plan her memorial. He'd paid for his tombstone, and the three of them had agreed on her epitaph,

"DONNA NOBLE, THE MOST IMPORTANT WOMAN IN ALL OF CREATION."

Her funeral had been attended by a lot of people. Friends from before she'd left with him along with Sarah Jane and her son, Jack, Martha and Mickey. Everyone had said nice things about her, she'd been loved by so many people.

"Was she happy?"

Wilfred's question had taken him by surprise. The Doctor gazed at him for a moment, he knew the pain this man was going through.

"She was. She didn't want to forget. She knew the consequence if she didn't."

"Before she died, did she say anything?"

At his question, the Doctor had to look away,

"I don't remember. That day is all a blur."

He felt a little guilty. He did remember, but those words were for him alone to hold onto. He could close his eyes and still see her face, pale and hurting, and hear her final words,

"Told you I was going to spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
